bucketheadlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Colma
Colma is the fourth studio album by Buckethead, released on March 24, 1998 through Cyberoctave. The album is listed in the German National Library's Catalog German National Library's Catalog Release The album was originally released on March 28, 1998 through Cyberoctave. Virgin records distributed the album in Europe. Concepts This album was recorded for Buckethead's monther who at the time was strugling with colon cancer and Buckethead wanted to make an album that she could enjoy while recovering in the hospital. The album title refers to the city of Colma, California. A city where the dead outnumber the living as it is filled with cementeries. Track Listing # "Whitewash" - 4:44 # "For Mom" - 5:10 # "Ghost" - 5:29 # "Hills of Eternity" - 5:07 # "Big Sur Moon" - 1:13 # "Machete" - 6:18 # "Wishing Well" - 4:03 # "Lone Sal Bug" - 5:32 # "Sanctum" - 3:42 # "Wondering" - 2:16 # "Watching the Boats with My Dad" - 5:07 # "Ghost/Part 2" - 2:31 # "Colma" - 3:15 Credits * Buckethead - Guitars and Bass * Brain - Drums and Loops * DJ Disk - on "Machete", "Hills of Eternity", and "Lone Sal Bug". * Bill Lasell - Bass on Machete * Terry Untalan - Cello and Viola on "Wondering" and "Lone Sal Bug" * Produced by Buckethead and Xtrack * "Machete" produced by Buckethead and Bill Laswell * Excecutive Producers - Matt Marshall and Dan Selene. * Recorded and Mixed by Xtrack at Embalming Plant, Oakland, CA. * "Machete" Recorded and Mixed by Robert Musso at Orange Music, West Orange, N.J. * Mastered at Turtle Tone Studio by Michael Fossenkemper * A&R Assistance - Warren Schummer * Art Direction & design by Marc leroy at Marc Designs * Photography - Lendon Flannigan * Production Coordinator - Gina Grimes * Management - Gary Stamler Management, Los Angeles, CA * A very special thanks to Janet Rienstra * This album is dedicated to my Mom and Dad Special Thanks to: Mom and Dad Carroll, Lisa Carroll, Lori Carroll, John Carroll, Lynn, Dennis, Timmy & Melissa Irving, Max, Aunt Suzie, Mike Belongie, Bill Laswell (Infared Otis), Bootsy Collins, Pinchface, Throatrake, Onions, Patty, Bootsy's Mom, Jerome (Bigfoot) Brailey, John Zorn, Saucy Patches, Warren Fitzgerald, Brain, Butthouse, Mirv, Pete Scaturo, Mark Hilinski, Marc Pinto, The Kuns Family, Gary Fukamoto, Scott Bucher, Jas Obrecht, Kenny Nemes, Warren Schummer, Matt Marshall, Dan Selene, and everyone at Higher Octave, Xtrack, DJ Disc, Stephanie Burden, Wendy Dang, Lad from Peavey, Prairie Prince, Dyanna, Little Hel, Butch, Louie, Invisible Scratch Pickles, Steve & Mari, George S. Clinton, Sharon Boyle, Dave Eskimia, Jay Gam, James Rotondai, Guitar Player Magazine, Alex Winter, Howard& Susan from Different Fur, Shawn lane, Paul Gilbert, Pebber Brown, Max Maguire, Lou Sr., Lou Jr., Greg & Kenny from Style Music, Johnny Fortune, Mark Hammond, Dace McKean, Allen Spiegel, Bruce Anderson, Greg Goodman, Henry Kaiser, Jonas Hellborg, Illchi Azuma, Mike Antinora, John Edmunds, Kristen Stein, Greg Brock, Susan James, Stan Diamond, Michael Kamen, Bernie Worrel, Robert Musso, Dave Ford, Yvette from Presence Productions, Izzy, Jerry James, Viggo Mortenson, Bob Pritkin, Gary Stamler, Andy Vogul, Captain Iacocca, Dennis & Shrimper, Chris Jones, Johnny Sako, Jerry Mano, Robert White, Mary Beth Lyons, Bill Reitxel, Rammell Zee, Kristen Yee, Maximum Bob, Dave Williams, Captain Eo, Kato, Raiden, Unicorn, Giant robot, Leatherface, Jennifer Griffiths, Michael Jordan and Disneyland. Pressing History References and External Links Category:1998 Album Category:Solo Album